The Lorina Region
by lilliarnaferguson
Summary: A girl from our world sucked into the pokemon world, Summer is her name. Summer travels before being teleported to a new region and must face the horrors that await her and her friends.


The wind howled like a wild animal. A girl huddled in her room in the  
orphanage waiting for the horrific storm to be over. Suddenly thunder  
and lighting clashed and the lights shattered with a defending bang.  
The girl closed her eyes in terror. Mysteriously the storm just  
stopped. "It is ok. Open your eyes" A grey haired old translucent man  
said. Quickly opening her eyes the girl looked up. "Who are you?" The  
girl asked. "My name is Professor Oak" replied the man "And yours  
is..." "Summer" the girl said. "What do you want?" Summer asked. "Well  
I am here to adopt you Summer" he answered with a fatherly smile.  
"Please stand up so I can see your face" Oak continued (Summer was  
still sitting in the corner). Summer arose from her corner and walked  
towards him. She had long glossy mouse brown hair tied in a high pony  
tail, bright emerald eyes and skin white as snow. She was wearing a  
black cotton shirt with a white silk vest over the top, faded blue  
jeans and finally black trainers with white lasses. There was another  
crash of thunder and lightning, the storm had started again. "Good"  
Oak said smile even more loving and warm now. The room turned bright  
white and faded away. Everything went black.

Slowly Summer opened her eyes to a strange new room. "Ah your'er  
finally awake" Oak said walking in to the room. Summer could see him  
better now. He had his grey hair short and slightly peach coloured  
skin. He was wearing a brown cotton shirt, bright white lab coat, long  
baggy grey pants and on his feet were brown loafers. She looked around the room in awe. The walls were a sandy colour, the floor and ceiling a deep blue, a birch wood bench next to the bed she had slept in and a bright pink door. "Wow" Summer said with a tone of excitement.

"Anyway welcome to the world of Pokémon" Oak explained "This is a Pokeball" He threw Summer a red and white ball with a button on it. "You catch Pokémon in them and when you press the button your Pokemon comes out" He continued. "Why don't you push the button now before the other new trainers arrive" Oak said. Summer pushed the button on the pokeball and immediately a bright white strike of light from the pokeball landed on the ground and a strange creature appeared. "Eevee!" The strange creature said. The creature was fox like and had white fur. "That is Eevee, it is normally brown though" Oak said. "And finally this is a pokedex" He placed a small black computer like item on the bench next to her. "It will record all pokemon you meet." He was about to say more bit the door bell rang. "Ops I forgot about the other trainers. Please come meet them" Oak said something on his mind. Summer put the pokeball and pokedex in her pockets and picked up Eevee into her arms. Then she followed Oak out of her bedroom. Out side a blondy-brown haired girl stood. She was wearing a green skirt, red short sleeved shirt and purple trainers."Geez Oak how long dose it take for you to walk here" the girl said leaning in shadow. "Sorry Tarlia" Oak said. "Ready to get your pokemon?" He continued. "Of course I am" Tarlia replied. "Here is you Pikachu" Oak announced giving Tarlia her own pokemon. "Out you come Pikachu" Tarlia yelled. Another white light streak and a little mouse like pokemon came out, it had yellow fur and bright red cheeks. "Pikachu!" Said the pokemon looking up at it's new trainer. Tarlia bent down and pat it's head. "So who's the new girl?" Tarlia said still patting Pikachu's head. "I am Summer and this is Eevee" Summer said. "How about a battle then" Tarlia asked with a sly grin knowing she would win. "Battle?" Summer looked at Oak awaiting his approval. "It would be a great learning experience" nodding his head. "Great I'll go tell Ash" Tarlia said as she ran out the door. Tarlia came back in with a boy. This boy had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and dark skin. He was wearing bright blue shoes, yellow tights and a deep blue long sleeved shirt. "I am Ashen, but you can call me Ash" He said.

Ten minutes later they were starting a battle (Tarlia V.S. Summer). "Tackle Pikachu" Tarlia yelled and Pikachu slammed into Eevee. "Tackle Eevee" Summer said just copying Tarlia. "Quick attack" Summer continued not knowing why or how she said that. Eevee quickly ran at Pikachu and knocked him down on the ground and dust rose up. When the dust blew away Pikachu was lying with swirly eyes. "What?!" Tarlia cried. She ran in and picked Pikachu up. "Why don't you battle Ash" Tarlia snapped.

Once again Summer was in a battle. "Go Onix" Ash yelled and a light burst down onto the ground. A new Pokémon came out, it was a lot of rocks stuck together and two eyes on the biggest rock on the top. "Onix!" It called. "Rock blast!" Ash cried in response. Eevee sensed Summers thoughts and dodged to the left then used Quick Attack. Eevee hit Onix and he blasted a fair way back. When the Tarlia went to check on him he had swirly eyes. "Return Onix" Ash said with a pout. He then span around to face Summer. "I want to travel with you" he said quietly. Summer just hearing her replied quite happily "Sure!" "Then I a coming too" Tarlia spoke up. "It looks like your set for an adventure then" Oak said still there. "So you better be on your way" He continued. So off they set all trainers with a secret goal of becoming the pokemon master.

As they made there way to the next town they had many pokemon battles with other trainers. All three of them maned to catch a pidgy, a bird like Pokemon that is brownish red. They continued on their way a rainbow light swept around them. When they awoke a man was running about like he was crazy. This man wore a lab coat, a green shirt and red shorts. He was about the same age as the friends though about a year or two older. As he turned around his blond hair sparkled when a ray of sun hit it. "Holy Shit" He muttered. Staring at them.

"So explain it again, just one more time." Summer said stroking her Eevee. "Okay, my name is Adam and I am a professor investigating a new region, which I call the Lorina Region. I need help charting this new region and I want you three to help me", he said with a slight tone of excitement


End file.
